


How to Be Eaten by a Man

by redblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild S&M, No Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, They've been dating for six years, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redblue/pseuds/redblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's idea of punishing Eren? Taking him out for a date. Seems harmless, right?</p><p>Then why is Eren so uncomfortable...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be Eaten by a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I have three other Levi/Eren fanfics, and none of them have hardcore smut!! Which is a travesty for me, personally, because I wanna write it. So this is me testing out my smut, and seeing what dynamics I like for Ereri sex.
> 
> Also, I tried to make it JUST hardcore sex, but I ended up putting in fluff because I'm weak.

“L-Levi,” Eren started, his face flushed and light beads of sweat coating his forehead. He looked ragged and out of breath, but the day had just begun, and there was no turning back now. Even though Eren knew this, he still tried to barter. “I don’t think this is a good idea…”

He squirmed in the passenger seat of Levi’s car, but Levi was already stepping out of the vehicle, the car in park, shaking his head at Eren. He bent back down and put his left hand on the driver’s seat, reaching his right hand to stroke Eren’s cheek, causing the younger of the two to shiver.

“You’re not gonna be a bad boy today, hm, Eren?”

Eren paused, bit the inside of his cheek, then shook his head. “N-No.”

Levi smirked. “Good. Because we know that today is a punishment, right, baby boy? So arguing your way out of it won’t work.”

Hours ago, the two had been sitting on the couch of their apartment, which they’d been living in for four years. Eren was twenty-seven, Levi was thirty-three, and they’d been dating a happy six years. 

Levi has spent the morning thinking of a punishment, and Eren had spent it waiting anxiously, both nervous and excited.

The night before, Jean had dragged Armin, Marco, and Eren to a strip club. Jean had been driving, and it had been an hour into the city. There was no way to get back home, and Eren’s phone had been dead. He’d asked to use Armin’s, but Jean had took all their cell phones and demanded they had a good time. When they left around 3 A.M., Eren had taken Armin’s phone and called Levi right away, telling him the situation.

When Eren had gotten home and crawled into bed, Levi had kissed his head and told him they’d talk in the morning. He’d been up, worried about Eren, and was tired. He hadn’t wanted to talk.  
But in the morning, Levi thought enthusiastically.

It wasn’t that he was mad about the strip club. Eren and Levi had an incredible amount of trust in one another, and they never doubted each other’s intentions. The problem was that Eren hadn’t contacted Levi, and the man had been worried sick, calling Eren and his friends non-stop. It’d been stressful, and his concern for the brunette was immense.

He was thankful his boyfriend was okay, but he thought it was the perfect opportunity for a day out.

As they’d left the house, and Levi prepared Eren with things that were hidden from public view, Levi had leaned over to kiss his cheek and whisper to him. 

“Use your safe words if you need to. It won’t be an easy day.”

Eren had nodded. “Of course.”

And now they were at the town’s pier. 

The pier had a few restaurants, food stands, scattered arcade games, and a ferris wheel. People below were on the beach since it was one of the first hot days of spring.

They were going on a date. And while it was happening, Eren had a mini, oval vibrator inside of him and a thin cock ring to stop him from coming. He was wearing tight skinny jeans and a loose, large sweater that went mid-thigh, just in case he’d have to conceal an erection. They weren’t much into voyeurism, and it was inappropriate to show off what they were privately doing. But it was a good punishment to make Eren act normal in public, even while so much was happening inside his clothes. Levi hadn’t started the vibrations yet, which was good, but the fact that his boyfriend had the remote for something inside him made Eren incredibly nervous.

“C’mon,” Levi said, noticeably too happy. Eren huffed, following behind, as Levi suggested they get food first.

It was when they had finally sat down facing each other in a booth at a seafood restaurant that Levi turned on the lowest setting. Eren startled, flinching, but he was fairly good at seeming unbothered. He opened his menu, gripping it tightly, and Levi made small talk with him. 

Levi had turned it off and back on a few times before the food finally came. 

They began eating, Eren biting into his food more as a distraction than anything. When Eren reached to sip some of his water, Levi turned it up two notches instead of one.

The younger jolted, and water fell out of his mouth and down his chin. Levi reached over, wiping the water away with his thumb, and he felt the other moan softly.

“You’re making a mess, Eren,” Levi commented, nonchalant. Eren made a little sound, and Levi shook his head. “Don’t draw attention to yourself, hm? The shrimp isn’t good enough to be moaning over.”  
Eren shot his boyfriend a pointed look before eating the rest of his meal, now in a rush to get it over with, his body shaking the whole time. His face was more flushed than before, and when a waitress asked if he was okay, Levi told her it must’ve been the hot weather. 

When they were done and the bill was paid, Levi asked what Eren wanted to do next. The brunette shrugged, trembling the whole time, as the vibrator was still on, and his body grew yearnful.

Levi turned thoughtful. “I guess we’ll go on the ferris wheel.”

Eren only nodded, following along, having trouble paying attention to anything but Levi’s smell and the commanding tone of his voice. They got in line for the ferris wheel, and a few minutes later, they were facing each other in a circular booth, thin windows around the tight space.

Levi leaned forward, grinning, and skimmed a finger over Eren’s knee. “How is it? Having a good time?”

Eren didn’t answer, shivering and looking out the window, using his willpower not to break down.

“Kitten, I’m gonna need you to answer me when I talk to you, okay?” Eren nodded, but didn’t look at him, so Levi turned it up to the third and highest notch.

And just like that, Eren was folding in on himself, shuddering and whimpering, a cruel mewl slipping past his lips. He licked his lips, suddenly desperate, and came to sit beside Levi. 

Levi turned to him, expressionless. “What’s wrong, baby boy? You’re looking ill.”

Eren leaned up, cupping one side of Levi’s face and liking along the other. He liked right where Levi’s ear met his cheek, then nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, right into his ear.

“Daddy..”

Levi growled, picked Eren up by the waist, and brought Eren into his lip. Now Eren’s knees pressed into the bench on either side of Levi. The younger instinctively ground his hips, moaning, and licked at Levi’s lips.

“That’s not fair play, Eren.”

Eren just looked at him with innocent eyes, shrugging before kissing his face. Levi could finally feel Eren’s erection, as it had been unnoticeable before. It struck the ravenette suddenly that if he didn’t do anything soon, he’d be fully erect, too. But Levi didn’t have much to cover himself, and he couldn’t devour Eren like he wanted to inside of this little space.

So Levi gripped the back of Eren’s head, pulling on brown strands and yanking his head back. Eren gasped, and again he subconsciously pushed his groin into Levi’s.

“Not yet, baby. Hold it for me, okay?”

Eren whimpered, shaking his head.

“Yes. Now go back to your side.”

Eren moved back reluctantly, deprived of an orgasm, more desperate than he’d been in a long time. He looked at Levi, his eyes speaking a thousand words, but it was too difficult to talk. He needed to focus on controlling his body, and that took all of his energy.

The ferris wheel soon came back to the ground, and they got off. Eren stumbled, panting, and the man working at the ferris wheel reached out to hold him. Levi, however, steadied Eren by himself and maneuvered him, making sure no other hand touched Eren but his own. The employee didn’t seem to notice, and he just nodded, like he saw this all the time. “Motion sickness, huh?”

Levi nodded, then led Eren away. It was disappointing that their date had to end so early, but neither of them could hold it, and Levi needed Eren. Now.

He helped Eren get into the car, even though he really didn’t need help, and then closed the passenger door and got in on his own side. It was getting darker now, as the sun had just set, and there wasn’t any traffic. Levi pulled out of the pier parking lot, getting on the highway. After only a few minutes of Eren’s breathlessness, he leaned over the middle console and began unzipping Levi’s jeans.

“Eren, stop.” His voice was demanding, but because he was driving, he couldn’t do much as Eren took Levi’s cock from his pants and began licking at it. He palmed himself at the same time, mewling, the vibrations traveling through Levi’s skin. 

“Fuck,” the ravenette mumbled, gripping the steering wheel. “Don’t disobey me so easily.” But with Eren, he was more than used to it. When his boyfriend got this horny, there was nothing to stop him, and unless Levi physically restrained him, there was nothing that Eren wouldn’t do to get what he wanted.

“All mine,” Eren whispered, breath in Levi’s lap, lips wrapped around his cock. He moved up and down a few times, sucking, then let go with a quiet pop. He kissed the tip. It was almost fully erect now, straining. Eren licked his tongue all along it, getting it wet. “Can’t wait ‘til daddy’s cock fucks me. Nice and good, yeah? Gonna fill me up, daddy?”

Levi cursed again, this time a stream of words, before he suddenly turned off the highway. Not off an exit, but into a rest-stop area. It was down the road and behind some trees, and the building was small and a bit far away from the parking lot. There were a few lamps lit near the building, but the parking lot, which was completely empty, was dark. Levi parked as far from the building as possibly, even though there were no other cars there, and turned off the vehicle. Eren sat up, then Levi put his pants back on and got out of the car.

“In the back, Eren.”

Eren, stunned and brimming with anticipation, got out of the passenger side, closed his door, then went to the middle. Levi had scooted to the middle seat, and indicated to his lap.

“Get inside and lay over me, facing down.”

Eren shivered at Levi’s commanding voice, but did as he was told. As he laid over Levi’s lap in the backseat of the car, the older roughly pulled down Eren’s jeans. Only enough to reveal his ass, round and soft. Eren moaned, his voice muffled, and Levi grabbed a handful, squeezing him.

And then, Levi retracted his hand and slapped Eren, the sound echoing in the car, and Eren mewled loudly. His groin tried to grind into Levi’s lap, and there were tears streaming down his face. Not from pain, but because he loved it and was so exhaustingly horny, that he was absolutely, pathetically in need of release. 

Levi slapped him four more times, strikingly hard each time, before he ordered Eren to get on top of him. Thankfully, because the car was big and Levi’s torso was fairly short, Eren fit on his lap. Just like in the ferris wheel, his knees sat on opposite sides of Levi. Levi pulled Eren’s sweater off, and it didn’t escape Eren’s notice that Levi was beginning to seem a bit impatient. Then he reached down, and as he sucked and licked at Eren’s chest, he unzipped his jeans, pulling out that perfectly erected cock.

“Oh?” Levi said, and Eren’s head ducked into the other’s neck, suddenly embarrassed. “You made a mess, Eren. It’s so wet in here.” It was a good thing his pants were dark and had been covered, because pre-cum was dripping all over the place. Because it was cramped, and because Levi wanted the other to be completely naked, he ordered him to get back in the seat beside him and slip off his jeans. He did so, Levi helping just a bit, before Eren bounced back in place and pushed his hardness into Levi’s abs, whimpering and begging all the while.

“Shh, kitten, shh. I’m gonna fuck you nice and deep, okay? Just be patient.”

“But Levi…”

Levi cut the other off with a kiss, bruising their lips, tongues that licked and teeth that nipped. Saliva dripped from Eren’s chin, and then Levi pulled back and put two of his fingers into Eren’s mouth. The brunette sucked on his fingers, lapping them with his tongue, moving against them and coating them with wetness. Then Levi took his hand out and moved it down, finally towards Eren’s hole, where the vibrator was still on and moving inside him.

Eren began kissing and biting Levi’s neck as the older of the two rubbed his fingers around Eren’s begging hole. Then, without warning, he pulled the vibrator from its spot, and tossed it aside. Eren gasped, pulling back, and Levi’s fingers immediately replaced the vibrator, finger fucking him.

“You like that? You like feeling my fingers inside you? You’re already throbbing for me. I can feel you begging me, baby.”

 

And Eren, shuddering and weak, had begun to repeat Levi’s name, a soft chant of sorts. Levi slapped his ass with a free hand, gripping it, and Eren really couldn’t take much more.

“Please, please, please, Levi. Please. I need it so bad…”

“You want me to fuck you, kitten?” Eren nodded, licking Levi’s face. “But you’ve been such a bad boy.” His fingers fucked into Eren more, and Levi knew that it was torture because his fingers couldn’t reach as far as Eren wanted them to. “Fuck, you’re so wet. So naughty, baby.”

And Eren, once again, used the one word he knew would get Levi moving, needing him to be inside. “Daddy.. Fuck me.”

Growling, that word having an effect on him he didn’t want to admit, Levi took his fully erect dick from his already unzipped pants, grabbed Eren’s ass with both hands, spread his cheeks, then sat him down into his lap in one swift movement.

Eren cried out, tears on his face from the overwhelming desire that flourished through him. His palms cupped the sides of Levi’s neck, head bent as he watched where they connected. Without warning, Levi picked him up and slammed him down again. Pre-cum dripped from him, and he need to come, but the cock ring was still wrapped tight around him, torturing him.

Levi knew he wouldn’t last long. He’d been feeling it all day. The sexual tension and frustration, but his own need to dictate their actions, which had restrained them the whole day. Now, with only Eren, his scent filling the man’s nose and his hole wrapped tight around him, he couldn’t do more than kiss and lick at Eren’s collarbones, his neck, his jaw then lips. 

He grinned up at Eren. “C’mon, kitten. You wanted it so bad, right? So ride me. Fuck yourself onto me.” 

His whole body trembling, Eren moved his hips up and down, the pace quickening. He ground his hips, rolling them in a fluid motion, up and back, then down and forward. Levi was groaning, his large hands viciously gripping at his skin and helping Eren push onto his length. 

“Yeah, baby, just like that.”

Eren moaned, kissing Levi, then mumbled against his mouth. “You’re so good, Levi. It’s so good.”

“Fuck, Eren, you too. That tight hole and your hot, bothered face all day? Fuck,” he was rambling a bit, something he only did when he was really close, and Eren smiled, licking and biting the side of his boyfriend’s ear. 

Eren’s voice eventually became raw and broken as he bounced, everything shuddering, his thighs tightening. “Levi, Levi, please…”

“You know what? You’ve been such a good boy, Eren. I’m gonna take it off.”

Eren only moaned, low and full of passion, riding Levi and continuing to move as the other’s hand reached around his cock, ran a thumb over the tip, and then reached down to gently pull the ring off. And in only a second’s passing, as Eren sat down once more into Levi’s lap, the younger came, shooting hot, white liquid onto Levi’s chest. The orgasm rocked through him, a shocking finale that left him shaking and lasted almost a full minute, and as it was happening, Levi moved Eren up and down onto his dick once more before he shoved himself deep into Eren and came, shooting himself far into him. Again, Eren whimpered, each sensation riding over him.

Lasting through the end of their orgasm, Eren’s body slumped, completely exhausted and overridden by his effort and control today. To be hard all day and then finally have release left him feeling tired and quietly needy. He let his head lean into the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder, and Levi rubbed his naked back, kissing his cheek.

“You did so good today, Eren. So good. I’m so proud of you.” He cupped Eren’s face in his hands and pulled him back to kiss his lips softly. “You okay?”

Eren nodded, smiling tiredly. “The car’s gonna get dirty when you pull out.”

Levi grinned back at him. “I was gonna get it cleaned this week, anyway.”

They sat for a few minutes, Levi rubbing small circles into Eren’s back, and Eren lightly kissing Levi’s shoulder, before they decided it was time to go home and relax. Gripping Eren by the waist, he picked the other up, watching as his semi came out of Eren, cum beginning to drip out afterwards. Levi absentmindedly began to reach around the car, until he found a few napkins in the pockets on the door, and he gently wiped at Eren’s legs and his own chest.

They struggled in the tiny space for a few minutes before their clothes were back on. Levi got out of the car and pulled Eren out, carrying him and setting Eren in the passenger seat despite his protests.

“This is really unnecessary, Levi,” he muttered, but he was laughing, too, already used to it. Six years made this argument pointless. After sex, Levi liked to ridiculously spoil Eren.

The ravenette only smiled, closed the passenger door, and got into the driver’s seat, driving them home. During the ride, they held hands, and Eren rested his eyes.

At home, Levi insisted on carrying Eren, and Eren insisting on walking. Levi eventually just rolled his eyes and held out his hand, and the other grasped it, the two walking inside and taking off their clothes so they could finally get the sticky feeling off of them.

They took a quick shower, where they washed and, almost nonchalantly, pushed their groins together one last time, stroked each other a bit, and came once more. It was a topping relief, an end to a bit of lingering desire, and something they both needed.

When they were done, they dressed in loose sweatpants and t-shirts. Despite the hot day, the night was cooler, and their house always had a nice draft. Levi made Eren hot chocolate and hot tea for himself, and then they bundled up on the couch. Levi’s back leaned into the cushions and his legs wrapped around Eren, whose knees were up and touching his chest. He leaned back into Levi and as they watched the fourth Harry Potter (they’d been watching one a night, rewatching just for the hell of it), Levi leaned in and kissed the back of Eren’s neck.

“I love you, Eren.”

Eren smiled, leaning his head back and turning slightly, mug in hand, so he could look at his boyfriend’s face. There was mirth in his tone as he spoke, and he said it like he was never happier than here, in Levi’s embrace. “I love you too, Levi. So much.”

And so they’d kiss a bit and giggle and watch their movie and enjoy each other’s company, whether fucking or not, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
